dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mass Trap
Just a question Is it worth to use as combo with tricky blow? Or will i get hurted by it's range? Thanks Re: Just a Question Well... i think that's better to, like this... *let the monster come next to you *blow it away ( 3 blocks) *move away 1 block *trap in front of the monster *move away again i think that will work fine Another technique by Tiber: *go next to the enemy *put a trap behind it *blow it away onto the trap *walk away this way it is more affective cause the monster will always hit the trap Alternative suggestion: *Stand next to creature and place mass trap two squares behind it, then end turn. *Take the damage from it's attack *On your turn place a tricky trap directly behind creature *Use tricky blow (if you level it up to lvl 3, it costs three ap) to blow the creature onto both traps. *Then run away. This technique only fails when creature can give you -ap, in which case use one of the above techniques. For more information, see Juggling monsters, by the same person who wrote this suggestion. comment from Zero-Pk: I use the technique that Tiber's, but if a monster is with 4MP, ill use the first one. You can trap yourself with traps till monster come to hit you and blow it away, putting the trap after blow, and if the enemie doesnt fall into the trap u put after blow, it will fall into other one That way the monster allways fall into trap Cheats! When you are do Mass trap And Enemy player dont move use 3 mass trap then use doupple you 2 Version go in mass trap xD! - I believe this person is saying that if a monster/enemy doesnt move after you cast mass trap, and is standing in the trap, make 2 more and cast Double. Then, the double will run towards the enemy, activating the traps, doing MAJOR damage to the enemy. Juggling monsters This is where someone attacks a monster with a knockback spell, then moves away from them, to such a degree that when the monster moves toward them, they do not get within attacking distance. This gives the effect of the monster always chasing them, but never getting close enough to attack. This technique will not work on all monsters, but it is especially weak against monsters with ranged attacks, high mp, or monsters that run away under certain circumstances. A popular tactic is to use attacks with low ap, in order to attack, knockback, move, and repeat. Srams Srams are masters of juggling, according to some. This tactic is a favourite amongst them, using daggers, and lvl 3 Tricky Blow, to "Juggle" the monster. They can also knockback an opponent, then place a trap before them, so that they trigger it as they approach, or place a trap behind them before using knockback, so that they knock the enemy into the trap. This tactic can also work well in PvP against sacriers, and other close range fighters, but players wishing to use such a tactic should take care to avoid any ranged attacks, or attraction, in the case of sacriers. With this technique, a lvl 9 sram can take out a lvl 30 or higher if it has 4 or less mp, and no ranged attacks. Other classes They dont do it, most classes what they have is reduction MP, cra has the Retreat arrow and enripsa has a more inferior pushing skill, the only chance that other class use its with spell release but they cant use the aid of traps in order to do damage, so yeah this is a limited technique to srams --Cizagna (Talk) 14:15, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Actually, this technique can be used by Xelors also. By using frostbite and slow, you can do minor dmg, and keep the enemy (as long as it has 4mp or less) from ever touching you. I've used it to kill lvl 19 Boar(14)+Mushroom(5)Combos by frostbiting the boar, and slowing them both. Iop's actually can do this technique with Intimidation and Pressure thank you very much...but I find it better to use maxed Intimidation on a foe thats against something so ya do initial damage plus 'pushed' into damage then when you have Blow (lvl 31 spell) and gobbal set, you can use blow then intimidation for max dmg potential.